The Flower of Gardenia
by EvilAngelofHeavenandHell
Summary: Each summer Harry has been locked up and subjected to torture. The summer after Dumbledore dies everything changes as he finally snaps, unleashing deadly magic along with his lost sanity. Will anyone be able to save him in time before he kills the one's who hurt him and harm the one's he love? LV/HP(TMRHP)...INCLUDED: ANGST/MYSTERY/NONCON/HEAVY ABUSE/CHARACTER DEATH.
1. Prequel

**Summary: Each summer Harry has been locked up and subjected to torture. The summer after Dumbledore dies everything changes as he finally starts to snap, unleashing deadly magic along with it. Will anyone be able to save him in time before he kills the one's who hurt him and harm the one's he love? LV/HP...or TR/HP...whichever you want to call it. And possibly others.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. JK RAWLINGS IS STRICTLY THE ONE AND ONLY OWNER. Though, I wish it were mine. It' d be a little more sinister. Only, I do own the OC'S in here. But they are only used for the torturing, and that's it. They will only be around for a few chapters to help develope it. That's it.**

**A/N: This is going to be a Slash at first. Starting it slow. But eventually it will get to sticky stuff.**

**WARNING: THIS IS A DIFFERENT TYPE OF HP STORY, SO DON'T BE SURPRISED TO FIND IT DIFFERENT! NO FLAMES TO THAT EITHER, FLAMES ONLY FOR LEGIT REASONS! DON'T BE AN ASSHOLE...IF IT'S NOT LEGIT, I'LL CALL YOU OUT! NOT AFRAID TO!**

_'flashbacks'_

_**'thoughts during flashbacks'**_

**'Parseltongue, if I use any'**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx**

**Prequel**

A fire consumed everything around him, the bodies laying on the ground, burning. It wasn't like this, wasn't suppose to be like this. It was his fault, the guilt started to eat away at him as he held the person dear to him close. They were gone, dead, but he still held on crying. Screams were long gone from his lungs, maybe this was the ending, and maybe he could finally die.

It surrounded him, flames licking at his skin, his legs useless as there was no escape. They started to eat at him, burning into him, making way up his face and holding his hair, he screamed for what felt like the last time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xxx

_Muffled screams could be heard, as chains rattled, and skin bleed pressed tight from makeshift knots cutting in. The fighting spirit still held behind eyes of molten flames burning a dark emerald. He was not going to give up, ever. _

_No matter how much it hurt, no matter the torture methods that were being used to break him in. They couldn't hurt him any more than they already have in the past three weeks. He kept count of days by noticing the pattern that they only came when Petunia left. That was usually around noon time. _

_The word freak already carved into his skin mangled with the blood leaking from the word whore that stung endlessly at the repeated reopening of the old wounds._

_Returning from Hogwarts for the first year had been hell_

**These memories were proof of the Hell he survived.**

_Staying tied up and locked inside the basement for two months, with four teenagers around his age torturing him was not the idea he had in mind for spending his twelfth birthday. The continued sounds of snickers could be heard as each took turns where ever Vernon left off. _

_Still screaming as he bleed more, the burns from lit cigarette's no longer of use seared through his arms. The many lacerations inflicted from a game of throwing darts littered his skin._

**Scared. It was something he felt from the beginning. But he thought he made the word non-existent when he convinced himself that he didn't feel it, and after a while tried mustering his strength to stay strong, he no longer felt that word.**

**But that notion changed soon after.**

_Vernon decided that this was indeed not enough as the boy still stood stubborn. Taking off his belt, he gathered two who stared upon the body that should have been broken. "This is how it's suppose to be done." He said as he began lashing at the already torn skin of his back. Following his example, the two teen's decided to join in on whipping the shaking and weak body before them. _

_Legs shaking, and tears welling at eyes. The pain he didn't think he could take for much longer. The days he were counting by the blood trails left behind from their morning visits, were starting to break him._

_They finally decided to take it up a notch. For the first time, they touched him in a different way. Shaking, the word fear became new to him. Harry couldn't stop what came next._

_Tears leaking from his eyes, muffled screams anew from a ripped throat. Feeling ashamed, the feeling of finally breaking hit the raven-haired male next. He was nothing more than a cracked doll that had lost its strings from being torn in to two too many times._

**Soon after, it seemed to get better for him.**

**The doses of pain were reduced, after the two weeks of causing excruciating pain to erupt from his body.**

_He remembered that when it was finally dubbed over, fingers would stroke his head. Petting him, calling him a good boy as he finally caved from the inside out._

_Vernon smiled, pleased at what money could do as he watched the leader of this gang of teenage delinquents finally accomplished what they were paid for._

_Breaking that rebellious spirit of his nephew was a beautiful process to watch unfold in front of his eyes. Vernon couldn't say for sure if the boy was innocent, he was sure that he was possibly a slut in his' freakish' world._

_Harry watched as he paid off the boys, who helped accomplish a goal of his. Promising that this would be the only time. _

_Harry continued to comply with his Uncle's wishes more than ever, which got the attention of his wife. Seeing that the freak was not so freakish, she didn't have the nerve to question why, just happy that he was cohesive. _

**It all changed again.**

_The third year he came back seeming to have regained his spirits and self once more. Harry was once again a little feisty, only talking back at times, happy that he found a family member, other than them. _

_Still, when he crossed the line, a certain look from Vernon would stop him. Knowing exactly what it meant, Harry carried on with no out of the ordinary incidents, that is for a 'freak' you know? [1]_

**Again.**

_It happened again. Harry had been quiet for almost a full month, still mourning the loss of someone who protected him, who actually loved and cared about him. Tears fell silently on his makeshift pillow. The words, or rather the threat of the beast was no more, relinquished by his death. _

_Vernon could care less for the boy, or his grief. However, for some odd reason Petunia felt some sort of compassion for him. She too knew what it was like to lose someone close, and dear to a person. Hate and jealousy tore her sister and her apart. _

_Guilt, the only factor that remained. Consuming her to this day, this is why she couldn't stand to look, at the boy in front of her. _

_Those brilliant dark green eyes, almost the same as hers, staring at her almost knowingly of her crime. Turning away she left, saying that she needed to go and get more groceries for their home. With her, hope disappeared from those jade eyes._

_Harry still stood there, eyes staring off into the distance. Vernon cleared his throat that broke him from his trance like-state. "More coffee, boy!" It was Saturday morning, a weekend. 'How great.' _

_Moving without a word, he begin to make more, seeing this as his cue. Dudley decided to walk right into the boy, with his father's favorite mug filled with freshly made hot coffee in hand. _

_Harry couldn't see it then, but now looking back on it, he should've known it was part of a plan. A reason to give him a punishment that day, to cover up the real reasoning. _

**That it was **_**all**_** really because of Sirius Black's protection on him, that would cause it. Even if not voiced, Harry knew that, now. **

_Falling to the floor, Harry didn't even notice as it fell, the glass crashing to pieces. He felt so numb, still blocking the movements out, until he heard the shattering._

_Looking up, he seen a satisfied smirk on that piggish face, as his uncle decided to investigate. Pretending that it burned him, Vernon looked at his son as tears leaked from his eyes. _

_"My apologies." Harry said as he bent over some, and began picking up the pieces. Some cut into his fingers, and he stared at it. As if he was mesmerized by its __**red**__ color dripping, lightly on the floor._

_"Dammit, boy!" Vernon's face almost turned purple,"Go upstairs, and get cleaned up." Harry stared up in shock, disbelieving it all. "Dudley clean this up." Harry stood, walking slowly up the stairs, "When I say clean, I don't need your filthy hands touching anything else around this house tainting it." He called up the steps to Harry, who stopped, turned, and nodded back down at him with a quick 'yes sir'. _

_Grabbing a towel, and cutting on the water. Harry entered directly beneath the hot substance. Rinsing his body and blood from his hands, he stared at it mixing before disappearing down the drain. _

_Cleaning himself, thoroughly as this might be his last shower for a couple of days, he did as told. Cutting off water and getting out, he wrapped the towel around his waist. _

_Leaving the bathroom, quickly, and moving into his bedroom. He dug through the drew for clothing, he __**didn't notice **__the figure in the room, until the door shut, making him jump and look at who it was. _

_Suddenly, images from the past came back, "It's been a while, Harry." The boy took a step towards him, Harry backed into his dresser. "You don't seem so happy to see me. What's the matter? It's quite insulting, for I have missed you so." The older male licked his lips dangerously staring down at the boy who was smaller than him. _

_"I missed you, Harry." The world begun to blur and shake as he now stared up, old memories piled . "And your body feverishly since that time." _

_Harry looked towards the door, if he could make it. "Don't even think about it." The teen said in a sadistic tone of voice, the smile on his face depicting it perfectly. _

_"Please...__** don't**__." Harry sounded so __**helpless**__, knowing that he couldn't win his way out of this. His body began to shake, with __**fear**__ coursing through his veins. Without waiting for further instruction, the dark-haired teen tossed Harry to the bed. _

_"Matthew, are you in here?" The door opened, and two other boys stepped in. "Asshole, I knew it!" Harry's world turned __**grim**__, as he seen the two boys shut the door, walking further into the room. _

_"It was supposed to be a surprise! Thanks for ruining it, prick." _

_"Shut up, Die! I didn't ruin anything, he was still surprised."_

_"Whatever." The blonde said as he sat on the floor, looking at the two on the bed. _

_"Interesting." He smiled at the two teens._

_"Harry, you do remember Ben and Die, right?" _

_Harry's face now paled, as he started to __**struggle **__against the other. "Aww, that's so cute. He still have fight in him." Die spoke, licking his lips, "This will be so delicious to watch."_

_"You been fucking anyone, thinking of me, hmm, Harry?" The dirty blonde with red streaks in his hair asked, mockingly._

_"Lock the door, Dieter." He did just that and Harry knew from that moment, what was going to happen. He, himself was too pissed at not seeing the signs earlier._

_All thought stopped as the towel was removed from his hips, "Beautiful." Matt spoke out, backing up from the body that laid beneath him. Immediately, the other two took hold of the struggling teen. _

_"Now, Harry, we've already been over this a time or two in the past. The more you __**struggle**__, the more __**painful**__. But, if you give in, and relax," He removed his pants, and took hold of Harry's shaft, "Then it won't be nearly, as painful as you want to make it." _

_Slowly, he moved his hand , he took control over Harry's body completely, so that the other two could undress and join. He grinded his hips into the other, causing a small whimper to escape his parted lips._

_"Tonight is a special night, Harry." He started to move a little faster, Harry begin to become aroused by it all. " No __**pain**__, only __**pleasure**__. A celebration of our reunion, after such a long time of being apart." _

_He licked Harry's ear, the other two joined in now. Licking at his neck and chest, making him stiffen. A moan escaped from his lips, Die took a hold of them, forcing his tongue inside. Exploring the long-lost cavern. _

_"Try to hold your breath," Matt spoke as he lowered himself between Harry's thighs, pushing himself in, he watched as the boy screamed._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx**

**A/N: Leave it at a cliff-hanger. This chapter would have been twice as long. Had to separate it, sorry. Hope no one hates me. Hope this is good enough. Thanks for all who've read, whether or not you approved or liked it. Just let me know, flames, C+C, and any other thing welcomed.**


	2. Pact

The Flower of Gardenia

**A/N: Thanks to those who faved, followed, read, and reviewed. It was brought to my attention that I should have kept my first original, well original. So, for those who pointed that little fact out. Which, I did look into it myself, and find it very dissatisfying. I've complied with that wish. Here is the extension to it. I suppose dubbing it 'Chapter 1' really does it no justice. However, knowing myself's, I will just go along with it. Thank you once more! Especially to: Gravity's Child, Cholesterol Fish, I-Love-Trunks1 , and KatzeIason69. Thank you for being my very first review, Katzelason69.**

**Gravity's Child: I am aware of the switches. Thank you for pointing them out, I really didn't see anything wrong with it at the time, I suppose. From now on, I will try to watch out from them. Am so taking your advice, though I don't know where to start for that. Yea, that must be it.**

**Disclaimer: As before.**

**Warnings: I guess I wasn't as fair. Noncon, Heavy/Major Abuse, Character Death's, and many more things to come. I just can't think of them at the moment. Maybe some OOC'ness too. **

**Summary: It should be known by now.**

**Okay all the other stuff is no longer important. Read, you may now read my minions! Mwuahahhahahahahahahahahaaaahahahah!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx**

**Chapter 1: Pact**

_He licked Harry's ear, the other two joined in now. Licking at his neck and chest, making him stiffen. A moan escaped from his lips, Die took a hold of them, forcing his tongue inside. Exploring the long-lost cavern. _

_"Try to hold your breath," Matt spoke as he lowered himself between Harry's thighs, pushing himself in, he watched as the boy screamed._

Abruptly sitting forward he recognized his name being called.

"Harry?" The voice spoke out, gathering his attention once more. Harry had been disgusted with himself, the thoughts returned to his head, especially towards the end of the school year.

"Um, sorry, Moine." He spoke as low as possible.

"Are you okay, ever since you've gotten rid of that book. You have been acting more, and more strange lately." She spoke her concerns, at seeing him lost in thought more than usual.

"I'm fine, it has nothing to do with that item." Harry finally looked at her, staring into her eyes. Not waiting on anyone he stood as the professor dismissed the class.

Harry left without saying a word to her, he needed to find a place to be alone.

"Harry." It was spoken soft and low while looking after him, she watched him leave with a pained look in her eyes.

He sighed, finally, just one more year to go. Harry could be excited about that, and the school year almost coming to an end.

And maybe, this time when he asked, Professor Dumbledore could grant his request to stay with the Weasley's his last years. Then again, it was still, just a big _'if'_ on his hands.

After the incident with Draco, then the kiss with Ginny, he felt like he needed to be with the girl to feel safe at the least. She would be his reason to live for now, a form of simple stability, if life would permit it. _Still, life had other plans for him._

It was getting closer to the end, Dumbledore had denied him his wish, giving him the same excuse that he'd be safer with his so-called family. Though, a small light of hope remained, and even now he was foolish to trust in it.

Dumbledore said that he would think it over, and still, Harry could feel his world cracking just like the mug that he broke that time ago.

Now, standing alone at the astronomy tower, he had time to think. To sort out all the mixed emotions, and twisted thoughts.

"Why don't you want to return?" The voice startled him from his musings, coming from behind him. The blonde appeared from the late night shadows. Drawing his wand in hand, the other teen just smirked.

"Don't worry, I forgave you, Potter. After all, who knew that the 'Golden Boy' could use dark, and forbidden magic?!" Draco feigned surprise.

"How long have you known?" Harry now questioned about the remark Draco just made.

"Since last year. You can't fool me, you're magical core has changed drastically you know. When you're mad, angry, frustrated, annoyed, but especially when fighting."

Harry now placed his wand down to his side, "Why the sudden interest?" Harry felt odd talking to the teen he nearly killed, just a week ago.

"Why can't you stay?" He tried pressuring the raven-haired teen into answering his question first.

"You've listened in on my conversations?" Harry looked at the teen, almost lowering his wand, but the anger he felt flashed memories, telling him to keep his head on his shoulders.

"Like you've listened in on mine. Sneaking around, and accusing me of deeds that you've no proof that I've _not_ done." His features turned upward, a glare producing in his eyes, as he snared.

"Why? What are you, spying on me, Malfoy?" A small tinge of irritation mixed in with his voice at the clever counter-strike.

"Come now, Harry. I thought that we'd be on better terms, now. We are rivals, but still we both have that underlining, and undeniable bond of a twisted friendship. You, and I both know that we can't make it through this life, without antagonizing each other to the_ death_."

"If we are friends, in the way that you put it," There was a small pause before Harry continued, "Can I send Hedwig to you some time over the summer?" Draco looked puzzled by this, it was suddenly brought on in a heated moment that he was trying to rise a reaction out of the boy. Just to prove how defenseless he truly wasn't.

Not like last, when the unfamiliar spell that was cast at him split his body apart, and he thought that he'd die for sure. Suffering from unbearable pain, until Snape healed his body whole again.

"To be taken care of, of course. With the promise, of no harm to come her way." Harry spoke bringing the boy out of the rant in his own head, the chance to prove himself, and save his pride once more.

"What for?" Draco now questioned Harry's motives, "It's not like you're gonna die. Least, not that easy." The word 'revenge' often played in his head, still sour about letting Potter one up him. However, he still meant what he said about claiming to have a twisted-sense of familiarity with the teen that stood before him.

"Just in case." Harry now turned away from the other, "For reasons, only for me to be known. Hopefully, for no one else to find out." He spoke silently waiting for an answer.

Staring almost awe-struck by the sudden change in the male's behavior, Draco wondered if Harry really did know about everything he'd been accusing him of. Even if he knew, even if he were right, was this some kind of test?

And if it were, 'Why would he risk giving up his pet into the hands of death eaters and traitors?' Inwardly shaking his head as he kept his eyes solely on the raven-haired male he phrased it differently.

No, the question he really should be asking himself he thought, is 'Would he actually give up his precious owl into the hands of one who was about to betray the world they'd known? '

"Well?" The question broke him from his silence, pushing away all train of rationality. Clearly, Harry was not in a state of rational mind, so why should he be?

"Why sure...that's a promise I can keep. But still," The cheerfulness faded from his voice,even if he suddenly made a move to seal a deal, he wouldn't be denied or put off any longer. " You haven't answered my previous questions. Why not return?" There was no answer, and none to be expected from the other. This only made the blonde want to yank up the smaller boy, and strangle him to death.

No one has ever defied or denied him as much as the male standing mere inches in front of him. It pissed him off to no end, how the raven-haired teen could be so aloof and defiant. As well as headstrong, ignorant, omnipotent, and lost all at once.

"Still, no answer." Draco now turned to face where Harry was looking, sighing as if to give up. Draco watched as the gaze of darkened emerald eyes hiding in the shade of the night only looked out at the sky, littered with stars, that seemed to be eternally bright in their ephemeral beauty.

"Why do you wish to know so much anyways? It's none of your business, _Malfoy_." Harry nearly spat out the last part to the blonde who'd been prying too much for one night.

Getting the distinct impression across that they were back to being enemies, Harry decided that he actually enjoyed Draco's company, when he was quiet at the least, and not starving for answers concerning his private life.

Draco retaliated at Harry's rude behavior, right after they just shared some type of civility between each other. "Why don't you want to return back to your life as a catered brat? Are you getting bored?"

Harry scoffed, "Sounds more like you, Draco." Those jade colored eyes met those of ice blue darkly, "Don't mistaken my life for yours. Someone, who is a spoilt prince." The face in front of him, turned to snarl at him. "Hardly! The boy-who-fucking-lives _dares_ to compare upbringings?"

"Don't pretend to know suffering." Draco grabbed a hold of Harry's robes, pulling him up to face him. Harry's eyes dimmed, something was off about the brat in his grasp,"Great words, coming from a Death Eater." Harry seemed to look pass him now, grabbing the blonde's hands he pried them off his robes.

Draco swallowed, anger beginning to well up inside of him. Harry could never know what it was possibly like, to suffer. 'After all, _he_ is the golden boy of Gryffindor.' The blonde thought, but it was short-lived as the words pierced through him, making a shiver of ice grip and freeze his insides.

"How is it?" Harry spoke up again, looking down on the other for the first time, "Are you tortured daily?"

_**FEAR!**_

"Demeaned? Degraded, from your perfect little world that you built only to discover it's false and can't last forever?" His hands were fist shaking at his sides as the recollection penetrated his mind.

_**Didn't Notice!**_

"Grieved to find out that its only in your head?" There was brief silence as the façade he held broke revealing a cynical and sinister side that the Malfoy heir had never seen before coming from the face of one who was held as Angelic.

_**Helpless!**_

"Or is it pleasurable, the suffering you must endure?" The question was hushed and anger covered the once broken face, as Harry gathered his bearings.

**Grim!**

Staring up at the face of the male in the same year as he, he wasn't completely surprised when he discovered Draco had no words.

It didn't stop there...**Again...**_**Didn't Notice..."Don't..." Fear...Struggle... Painful...**_

_**FEAR!**_

Unballing his fist he let his muscles relax before he felt his insides go numb. "It's all in your head...Hoping that just once you could actually pass out and never wake up to escape from the taint of the world where you regret waking to a nightmare everyday."

**Struggle!**

Breathing in raspy, he forced himself to remain calm while his facial expression hardened to become obscured from the world, to not let the tears show their desire to escape brimming at the corners of his eyes. "Or is it filled with dread and fear as you stare at the clock watching as the pending doom approaches more with each stroke closer to the night, when the horror can consume you?"

Draco now held his wand at arm as the last question was directed at him with such fierceness his instincts forced him to put up a defense, until a voice spoke from within the same darkness that the blonde had appeared from unnoticed alone.

"_Draco!_ _Potter_!" The voice almost spat the boys' names out in equal detest in unison, while seething at their stupidity, "Did neither one of you _not_ learn your lesson from the last time you quarreled?"

Harry, hated the man who stood in front of him, Professor Severus Snape. Godfather to Draco Malfoy, always taking up for him, someone who willingly made an unbreakable.

Breathing more calmly this time, he built his walls not taking note to when he allowed them to crumble. That man was around, if he were more careless than he was in that moment, Snape could have viewed his mind easily in all of its entirety.

Staring up at the man with defiance he realized now that the vow made was something that he was jealous of, from the very beginning. "I'm sure if you were to try that spell again, Potter, you'd be severely punished."

"Like hell, I care! I'd rather spend a whole summer in Azkaban!" It was his voice quivering as he screamed out catching himself, again realizing his mistake he straightened as he fixed his composure at his sudden outburst towards the man living in blind ignorance towards him. This time Harry spoke lowly, " Or even in labor to _you_ than to go back."

Harry's face was stoic, his body immobile, his voice covered in indifference, and precious jades filled with apathy. Something that both occupants had never seen in such a complex combination seeping from the boy's core magic, corrupting it.

Severus could tell from that moment, that Harry's magic truly was starting to turn from light to dark. Switching sides at the events that surrounded the male.

Inhaling slowly, Snape seen this same reaction before. The same reaction from a young boy who had too much of the world and broke. He knew all too well where the path ended. Something inside of him sparked, unsettling his nerves as he wanted to gather more information.

"As to why, you still haven't answered?" Snape hid his curiosity letting his card be known. The dark-haired man wanted to know almost just as badly as his godson the reasoning behind such harsh words so unforgiving and drenched with contempt.

"None of your business, Professor. I just..." Harry paused averting his eyes from theirs at the sudden memory that assaulted and raped his insides leaving him hallow and cold, surely he'd cried if they'd seen, "...Can't go back." Putting his wand away, Harry left from their sights.

Unbeknownst that would be the last time they'd see him before they escaped the castle a week later, killing the only hope there was left for the dark-haired male.

Now, standing here in this ruined place that once was known as _'Home'_, Dumbledore had died, his world was shattering.

For a moment he thought he could catch the shards as news reached his ears from Professor McGonagall that the old man left him a letter. As well, one to the ministry, and Order of Harry's well-being. Staring at it, he crumbled it up in his hands.

The shards, they were heavy pieces that hurt his soul . Cutting into his hand as he registered his world broke apart a long time ago.

They were given strict orders to not get involved with Harry, to make no contact, or say a word about where he was to live and currently would stay the summer effective immediate until his seventeenth birthday.

"_Bullshit!_" He heard the words from his head breaking as a scream in his ears. No one was there, no would care, he couldn't return. With all that's happened, If _they_ caught wind, he'd surely die so that he could never leave _their_ grasp again.

Harry had to stay in that house, living with his so-called loving, and caring relatives.

The ones' who beat him, starve him, abuse him, and even paid for his torture daily. Surrounded in the ignorance of bliss, Petunia pretending that she didn't know.

_**Harry, hated them all. **_

**Everyone.**

They'd all _pay_.

Anger took a hold of him, as he felt the urge to kill entwining with his hate. Lashing out in an uncontrolled blaze of fire, he lost control of his magic for a moment. Left behind from the flare were walls that started to char. There was an unseen flames building, soon taking root to capture some of the surrounding cobble that wasn't lucky to escape his moment of unleashed wrath.

Catching his breath, tears welled in his eyes as he fell to the floor of the room of requirements. It was his place of refuge until he could calm down and collect himself. He'd want to face them cheerfully, with a smile so fake that no one would detect its actuality for detest and resignation to the fate that lay ahead of him; but would be mistaken for the look of pure hope. A silent excuse that he would be back.

Laying calmly , his fingers dug into the dusted floor that broke apart at his approach, only cooling at his touch.

His insides, he felt turn to ice.

Moving from the comforting displacement, he gathered himself as he finally stared at the door. All the while trying to convince himself that he couldn't think that way, never again. He couldn't kill them, nor punish them.

Harry hated to admit it, but it would only make him more like _Riddle_.

There was no way that he could allow this moment of temporary hate consume him. Couldn't allow for Tom to be right about _them_, he _**refused**_ to be compared any further to the monster now known as Lord Voldemort.

Walking towards the exit, his hand touched what looked like a door knob, turning as he perceived that Hogwarts's was already gone.

Fixating his gaze at the family that awaited his presence as he took another step towards their door, to the place he came from.

Accepting that it was just another part of his imagination.

There was no warm greeting.

Just like the last time he returned, it was something he expected, more from the _'home'_ where he stayed. Now, he had no home, not anymore.

"Had a good time?" Dudley's face was the first thing to see as he finally entered his new prison.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx**

**A/N: Yeah, that was the second half of it. So I guess this is still apart of the 'Prelude'. Technically. I 'THANK' all who either love this update or hate it. I love the OOC'ness going on. I just wanted to portray a different side of all between another before departing. If, they could just be a little more honest. I means, tech after betraying someone you don't really have to worry about seeing them until a later time. And hopefully by then, you're all over it.**

**IDK, maybe that's just harsh... I'm stupid, just review please, leave great feedback for me to take into consideration and heart. No flames, only if it's legit! I MEAN IT! Lol...See ya**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx**


	3. Play Thing

The Flower of Gardenia

**A/N: Well, here's the next installment to this most complicated written story ever.**

**AGAIN: Thanks to those who faved, followed, read. THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THOSE WHO'VE REVIEWED: KatzeIason69, I-Love-Trunks1, dragonfire04, Gravity's Child, Melshenia Kari, TheFan00, and free-to-fly-2010. Thank you for reviews.**

**Melshenia Kai: I am sorry if it is a little difficult to follow. So, I hope that this chapter will be a bit more easier. I checked it thrice over, maybe more. I just really hope you can follow it well. If not, hit me up with any thing that you have/propose that can make it easier. Because, I really don't want many readers to feel the same, where they have no idea of what kind of story I am telling. Thank you for your review, it's wonderfully appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: As before.**

**Warnings: I guess, I still wasn't as fair. The same: Noncon, Heavy/Abuse, Character Death. I just can't think of them at the moment. Maybe some OOC'ness too. But maybe I'm lying on somethings I'm keeping out by saying I can't think of them. So forgive me. **

**Summary: It should be known by know.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx**

**Chapter 2: Play thing**

Looking up from her desk, the sunlight filtered into the room. It was a bit gloomy now to stay in such a place, the clean up had begun earlier that day. Staring down at the letter in her hands, she crumbled up the piece of parchment.

It was nonsense, the orders that they'd received, and Harry being sent back to that prison until he came of age. The image of the week earlier flashed in her head.

The way he seemed so disconnected, not answering her, and seeming to shut her and everyone out. Then, the decision to send him back, without so much as a goodbye to them. She worried about him, even now.

"What a joke, it all must be, right?" She asked directly pinning her target.

The red-head was stuffing his face as if he were still a kid in that moment, while staring out the window at the dusky sky. The sun that was in place there, still shining bright on this place of ruin as if it could be made right again.

"I don't understand why you're anger all of a sudden 'Mione." The Weasley spoke, not grasping the full concept of the situation at hand, or what was going on with Harry before he left.

"He just wouldn't leave without saying anything to us, Ron." She sounded desperate to get to male to reach her level of understanding. "It's not like him, haven't you noticed anything lately?"

Looking at the female with unjust contempt and rudeness, he felt the spark of jealousy enrage him. Starting as a small chill in his hands as he suddenly lost his appetite, and balled his fingers into a fist to give them warmth.

"He'll be fine there, just like any other time." Ron spoke feeling as the chill now turned to ice running through his veins.

"You mean like the other times we seen him, with barred windows and clothes that are too big to even fit in?" She asked starting to meet his own rage with her own anger. "How can you be so dim at all times, Ronald?!" The female said as she sat down with a puff of air leaving her lips.

"I don't get it? I say, you're the one who's so bloody dim!" The young male's nostrils flared as she turned to stare at him, now he'd get it for real this time. He'd have to face her wrath. "Harry has money, why doesn't he just get more? I take it that he likes wearing those things over the summer at his home to get pity from the neighbors. His life isn't so bad there, I don't know why you're complaining. I don't get those raised by muggles. Why are you so angry?"

This time she felt the sting of tears in her eyes at the worlds he'd spoken. "You're right you wouldn't know anything about it. After all, you weren't raised by muggles, neither are you a _mud-blood!_" Her voice was above a screech, more of a pained wail as she blew up on him.

Flinching outwardly, the red-haired teen took a step back, opening his mouth he instantly shut it at seeing the tears brimming her beautiful brown eyes. "Hermione." His mouth shut again instantaneously, trying to speak again he realized he couldn't after a few tries.

She jinxed him, the witch, she bloody jinxed him. Feeling himself get angry as she used wandless magic on him, he stared down at her meeting her eyes with his own. "You can leave now, Mr. Weasley." She said waving him off with the flick of her wrist watching as he simultaneously turned on cue to walk out the door.

His body felt heavy, not under his own control. He couldn't even move his head to stare back at her, even if it were to be apologetic. She dismissed him off. "Your presence is no longer needed here." It was her final words as she stood from her post on the window seat, satisfied as he turned to bow to her stiffly before the door closed on its own.

As soon as it closed, her cries escaped. Bursting, tears fell from her eyes as the male finally started to bang on the door demanding to be let in.

Going back to sit down in her perched position, she wiped the tears uselessly as they continued to defy her, "Harry, what should I do?" She asked the sky, searching for a sign of his presence to appear from the clouds of white that solely surrounded the castle grounds.

"I can't help you now..." Her voice carried off above a whisper as she noticed the pounding had stopped, "Harry." His name spoken once more as she laid down, feeling a headache and wanting nothing more than to sleep.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Oomph._

The sound could be heard clearly, parting from blood covered lips. His body hurt as it made contact with the ground in a sickening crack as his head bounced off the pavement. He could taste the earth that started to fill his cracked lips as Dudley and friends beat him down. They'd managed to catch up to him, due to distractions, that he couldn't get rid of from his mind.

'If only, I hadn't been so weak.' His vision began to blur under the tunnel he almost and completely made it out from. The same tunnel he once rescued his cousin in from the Dementor's of Azkaban.

Staring up at the sky that was slightly out of his reach, he didn't pay much attention to its beauty, not today. He didn't feel like there was much to celebrate, 'If only,' tears came to his eyes. 'If, only I were strong enough.'

If only, he hadn't been so weak. Then maybe, he could've stopped all of it from happening. Could've saved them all. All of their deaths were his fault, all on his hands.

Laying there, being beaten into the dust he closed his eyes. It plagued his mind once more taking over. Distracting him from the pain, and in that moment he felt grateful as the weight of the world faded.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

They were happy to see her, to see that she was doing well. The anxiety they felt was put at ease as they seen her exiting from the platform. Having had no doubts about her safety, or that she couldn't handle herself, they realized a long time ago that she was a brilliant student.

They read the daily prophet, and felt bad about the news of what happened. With that they couldn't help but voice their concerns and some of their fears on her possibly not being able to return to such a school the following semester.

"We know you can handle yourself, but it doesn't mean we'll stop worrying about you. After all, you are still our precious daughter."

In the back seat, she listened to them, only for a few moments. Her thoughts were else where, bringing back the anxiety they felt.

"Your mom and I were thinking, maybe it would be best if..." He was hushed with the finger of his wife covering his lips. Something else was overcoming their baby girl's mind.

"Not now dear." The woman said looking towards the young lady she had grown to become. "We can discuss this later." She pointed it out to him.

Sitting silently, blocking them out completely she glanced off at space. Her thoughts only ran on one person, and their safety.

She had gotten this feeling before, and knew that it usually was right.

Right, every time Harry's life was in danger.

Tears came to her eyes for the first time, in a long time in her parents presence. The feeling of uselessness, knowing that this summer would be the hardest for him.

She couldn't save him, at least not this time.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Finally standing, he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. Ignoring the sting that it produced, as he noticed the day was dying. He had to get back if he wanted to make it in time to prepare dinner.

Moving he felt pain in his sides and knew without a doubt that he would have to hobble his way back. Taking it a step at a time, he willed his body not to tense at the injuries caused. It was nothing compared to the sting of pain that he felt inside.

"Harry." A voice made him stop mid stride, tensing as he thought he wouldn't see their face for at least another two weeks. If, he actually managed to live that long and not screw up. "Long time no see." The boy walked causally behind him, his foot steps could be heard, and Harry wished with all his heart that he could miraculously escape unscathed from them.

With each step closer he took, Harry could feel his heart slowing as his muscles began to tense. Stopping, they pressed up against his small body, forcing him against the same wall he leaned up against for support just moments before the arrival.

"I didn't know that you were back in town, and so soon. How have you been?" He leaned down to whisper in the smaller teen's ear. Placing his knee between legs, and caressing the flesh there.

"What do you want?" Harry asked the male holding him in place with his body, somewhat glad to see that they were only one.

"Not much, just to see you." Taking in the scent of the raven-haired teen, he then nuzzled into the scent of his neck. Placing his chin in the crook exposed that looked oh-so-welcoming.

Pulling away slightly, he licked at the blood that still lingered in the corner of the younger's mouth. "You were my first." Harry looked confused at the words that the brunette spoke gently. Moving off completely, the taller male stared down at him, only serving to confuse the smaller boy more.

Something was off...He was expecting for his day to go worse. Then again, seeing an old tormentor from the past should have been enough to make him think otherwise. This was possibly the worst part of the day.

Turning the male continued in a different direction, "I have other business to tend to," he waved his hand without looking back and disappeared around the corner, "See you later, Harry."

Straightening himself, he stared back at the figure disappearing. The feeling left behind was that of a deep confusion that made his inside tense and curl painfully. "What was...that?" The question alone an answer as he started to finally walk, entering the back entrance of the house.

"Hurry and wash those hands, boy!" The voice called from inside the living room. Dinner was supposed to be prepared a half hour ago. Rushing straight into the kitchen as best his body could move, he quickly got started. All the while his mind thinking back to that moment he held no response or reasoning for.

He was lucky, to not have received any other source of punishment. Even now, he stayed awake. Wondering, when it was going to be that moment?

The moment when his uncle would let them back in, and give him over to them. And this time, like others, he wondered if permanently?

Harry shuttered at his own sinister, dark thoughts. He could never fully return to his former self. Could never truly recover from all that has happened so far.

And because of that, he wondered, when will it be his time to move pass all of the horrible events?

Still, there was uncertainty, covering it all up.

Uncertainty, and doubt.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Inside it was cold, the darkness gave little comfort to his situation as he curled tighter into a ball. The torments of memories shook him to the core, pouring down upon him like a rain of lamentation never letting up.

This was his punishment in the end, he decided as the screams of agony ripped from his throat. Their escapism turned into bubbles of air leaving his lungs. The sound never surfacing in the water he drowned in, only becoming silent sacrifices to ignite the black waters he sought refuge in. The green light that surrounded his body allowed him to open his eyes to a squint, he could see his hand balled into a fist as the light dissipated and left him in the darkness once more.

_**Solitude...**_

_"What happened to you?"_ It was a small voice in the background,_"How did you get here?"_ The voice became louder wanting to know an answer. There was a sense of familiarity about that voice, he could hear it somewhere.

The voice was haunting him as he leaned in more to the noise echoing through the dark currents. The surface rippled, he could tell that the being was above him, walking on what he could guess was the surface of something he couldn't see nor reach.

Facing that direction, he tried to follow it moving slowly from his place in the dark at the faint blue light that now appeared breaking the calm water and making it turbulent.

Stretching out, he sought it once more hoping that it would lead to the exit of the existence he became aware of when opening his eyes in the darkened place. Again, he could hear rippling on the water surface, vainly he searched trying to find it before he realized that the sound disappeared.

He was alone again in the darkness. Curling back up, he felt the warmth of his tears on his cold cheeks. They were momentary, he knew that already as the tears turned into the tingling feeling of only ice.

This pain was all he knew...

This pain he held close to him became his cage, as he slipped back into unconsciousness. Back into the memories that he desperately tried to escape from.

"What happened to you, Harry?"..._his eyes opened_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Waking he couldn't recall the dream well as he fought against the fog that still roamed about in his brain, he felt groggy once more from suddenly waking from the same dream that he could only pull together in few pieces for the fourth night in a row.

The drowning, the green light, the screams, the darkness...He couldn't find anything suitable to call it as he finally decided to get out of bed, remembering the voice that called out to him before it became the static in the background.

Now, just like the many times before, he couldn't remember it. Nor could he remember words as they were somehow blocked out, and only the sounds of him writhing in agony remained.

This was no time for trying to decipher a dream when there was breakfast to be made.

Cautiously, he walked downstairs. As to not wake anyone, he quietly gathered all that he would need, and started to cook.

The summer breeze slipping through tickled at his hair, making the day seem vibrant and almost bearable to look forward to. Even if he knew it was false hope, it was something more than he'd felt in a long time.

Pouring himself a small glass of orange juice, he timidly sipped from the glass, enjoying the taste left behind as he thoroughly washed the glass meant only for his use. Darting his tongue out, he let it run over his lips, letting it lingering before gathering his fingers to it. The past events played at the awkward moment shared.

Hearing footsteps, he made haste to put the glass away and focus on the meal at hand as he heard more movement coming from upstairs.

They were up...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Sighing, he slumped against the cool wall there, this place seemed empty now. No one was there, most of the parents evacuated their children from the school as soon as the news spread about. It hit them like a ton of bricks slamming into his rib cage, the sorrow being a few more than the Wizarding World could bear._

_'Dumbledore's dead' The school was meeting an inevitable end, the doubts that it could really be safe without the great wizard's presence circulated about filtering through their heads._

_Looking about once more, he shrunk his belongings feeling somewhat indifferent now. The feeling that he was returning made his insides numb, his heart shattered and his mind went blank. It was cold, this world they lived in. _

_Shivering he turned and walked towards the doors that lead to his doom. Leaving the dorm without glancing back or saying goodbye to anyone that may have remained, he concealed the fear of the impending fate that lay ahead of him._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was a dream, an odd one as he laid in bed, fully awake. The last minutes he held like a silver chain in his hand, running from his fingers and connecting to a clock swinging back and forth in front of his eyes. The days seemed to be passing by quicker than he expected after leaving Hogwarts behind. In some way, he felt bad for not saying farewell to the place where comfort once lived, his home.

Moving hair from his emerald colored eyes, he stared at the ceiling. It was the same room he was accustomed to, a small one that he was sure he could fit in once.

'This place...' He rolled over on his aching side, 'I'll never leave this place.' The fear of not being able to escape settled in as he completely ignored the pain and throb coming from his left. The pressure of his body weight sinking further in to the makeshift mattress only added to poking and prodding broken ribs.

'This place...' Harry thought once more as he rolled over trying to find better comfort on his back, the chaff that cuffed his ankle, the chain rattling as he moved into discomfort. "It will bury me." He said now staring at the roof, sighing deeply as he closed his eyes trying to escape his despair.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

He couldn't remember how he'd gotten there. He couldn't remember how his back was being pressed harshly against the tunnel wall. The same tunnel he rescued Dudley from, or the same tunnel he crawled out of at the last chance meeting he had with the brunette from his past. Nor could he remember at the moment how he allowed lips to caress his own.

Trying hard to think back, the evening of events leading to this one moment wouldn't come as he found himself craving the touch of another. Wanting to feel wanted, wanting to be needed. Even if it were from one of his worst enemies, he accepted it fully. Now, feeling the tug of his pants escaping down to cover only his ankles. He didn't pay mind to the bland colors of his dull and petty existence.

In this moment, all he felt was pure excruciating ecstasy, and he wanted more than anything to revel in it. For once, he was going to get something that took all of it away. Even if for a moment, and would eventually come back to haunt him to his regret.

_'_It's already too late.' The voice said in the back of his head, making it sound like this moment in time that seemed like a stand still was already the past that he was reliving.

"Matthew." He moaned out anxiously as the male finally took hold of him in his mouth. Gasping loudly at the heat that started to consumed his member, Harry could swear every nerve in his body was lit on fire. An uncontrollable blaze consuming his mind and very soul as he indulged in this painfully and utterly brilliant sin.

Crying out more madly as the older male took him in, completely engulfing his member. The raven-haired teen lost all mind, wanting more, and needing only this. Harry wanted it to last forever as he let the heat consume him until it became too unbearable to bear and came, hard.

Looking up at the young teen with eyes still lusted-desire and filled with wanting, Matt licked at the skin still sensitive from the exposure. Smiling slyly as he watched Harry blush a beautiful color from just staring at him so intensely, he knew now why. "Yes, I got it all." He said jokingly as he finally pulled back, ignoring as the male fell over not being able to catch himself. Knees still shaking as his uneven breathing started to slow from its hectic pace.

"If you'd like we can try more." Matt spoke up once again, his own dick hard as he knew exactly what he wanted to do to the boy on bent knee holding on to his pants leg.

Harry didn't even notice when the taller boy stood, making him squirm slightly at just how small he must've looked to the teen who obviously still had a problem that needed to be taken care of.

Staring up almost fearfully wide, he watched closely at the sinister smile that crept on the boys face. Then all too soon and without notice it was gone. "You can go now." He said, dismissing Harry completely confusing him. Yes, he should be ecstatic and grateful that the male was being merciful and letting him go without finishing himself off first. But it didn't sit right with him, something fell, and he could feel a coldness like never before settle in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm sure they'll be looking for you soon." Cocking his head forward more than he intended too, he gave away his inner thoughts.

"Yes, I do care. Now go, before it's too late. I don't want to hurt you anymore, Harry." Matt spoke gently with conviction as he single-handedly picked the younger boy up. Helping him catch his bearings, and covering his shame decently he shifted obviously in discomfort as he left the teen standing there, in a world of utter shock and self-contempt.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What's the matter with you, Mione?" The red-haired male asked her, as he sat across from her. Almost after three weeks, they finally were back on talking terms. Ron was still bitter about what had happened right before she left him to go stay at home with her parents.

"Nothing, Ron." She stared up at him from her cup of tea. It'd been almost two weeks, and she still wondered about the male companion she lost. She couldn't sit by in her room any longer. Though she bought a flat, she didn't want to be there alone either. So, she went to the Weasley's. Now, sipping on some tea in the afternoon as the house was empty. She read a book silently, trying to take in the contents of her study. To no avail, her mind continued to wander about.

"Do you ever think about, Harry?" She asked, making the male give her an unclean look of shock and uncertainty. It was almost like he could care less, now that Harry was out of the picture and away from Hermione. For some time, he was sure that she liked the attention seeking friend more than the one interested in her.

"Yes, I think about him everyday. He's my friend, too." It wasn't convincing enough, and though she liked the male a lot. She thought to herself, 'How could I have fallen for a sack of potatoes?' Nevertheless, she continued by his side. That was the least she could do, who else could she depend on? Her thoughts ran rampant, and she decided to get back to her book instead.

"I do, Mione. But, I wouldn't worry about him so much. After all the things we've been through together. I'm sure that there's no harm he can't overcome." Ron spoke with a heap load of dignity. Defending himself, and trying to get the female's mind off of the matter.

"Besides, if he were in any trouble. He'd contact us, and we'd help him right away." That was the end response, and the once-called bushy haired female smiled lightly.

'Definitely, Ron's no help.' She thought scowling momentarily, as she pretended to study her books.

"Oh, come on Hermione!" Clearly he was pissed about her methods, for two whole weeks she ignored everyone and everything concerning the world of magic. And now, not satisfied with him, she decided to give him the silent treatment. Ron couldn't stand the silence much longer.

"Why do you always have to do this? It seems to be your only method of communicating with people whom you find annoying lately!" Ron ranted on angrily, wanting for the girl he thought the world of to acknowledge his presence, and to also stop with such underhanded ethics.

"Like it matters to you anyways, Ronald!" There it was, she used his full first name making it known that she was displeased with him in that moment.

"What's that suppose to mean, Hermione?" Today was not the day to just take it, he would stand his ground no matter what the female would say, clever or not. He would be there for it all until she would speak no more, and only pay heed to him and only him.

"I think you already know." She finally stood up, grabbing for her things, ready to leave at that very moment if push came to shove. "It's clear that I will not be around to listen to your dim-witted insults against myself, or my concern for a friend who saved our butts more than once." Hermione's voice was shaky, giving clear sign not to be fucked with.

Still, Ron would not have this, even if it were to be the last time they'd speak for a long while following after.

"Like hell, I'm sure we can count numerous times that without us, he'd be dead!" The red seen red, literally.

"Please, maybe if we weren't by his side, he'd get out of those situations completely unharmed and unscathed. If, it weren't for a certain someone always being in the way!"

The look on both faces upturned, one turned into a scowl, the other a dangerous look of disbelief and a hint of hatred Hermione was sure could kill.

"Always the Golden Boy, never the Golden Trio!" Ron's hands were balled in fist, he was ready to wish or say something harmful to the pig-headed female standing before him. Always thinking him a log-head, being condescending towards him and stating many times that her superiority was through her strength and intelligence. More than he ever had. "I know you're not pinning everything on me now, don't turn this situation around to make me seem like the bad guy, and Harry the victim!"

"There you are again thinking that it is only about you! That's your real problem, always thinking about you, and your own skin. You don't give half of damn as much as I do for Harry or his safety!"

"Yes, I do!" Ron's fingers dug into his fist, angry blood crescent marks printing his palms as he released. There was no other moment in his life where he felt like strangling someone so much out of madness. This moment was it, and if he didn't love this girl, if he let the rage that consumed his body to defeat and overcome his affection. Ron would no doubt in his mind kill the girl in front of him that he didn't know. This girl was not the Hermione he knew, nor was she the one he loved! This woman who stood in front of him, degrading him with condescending remarks was an impostor.

Stiffening straight, the red-head closed his hands into fist once more. If, he didn't get out of here, he would no doubt kill her. "I'm going!" He said as he stormed off, this would be the last time they'd argue. Ron was sure of that now, if they were to get into another confrontation about Harry-fucking-Potter being compared to him, he would no doubt murder her!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx**

**A/N: I thought I'd keep it long, just for you guy's sake. Anything to say, whether good or bad, let me know in a review, and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you for Reading and/or Reviewing.**


End file.
